nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Carpet
"The Red Carpet" is the eleventh episode of Nomad of Nowhere. It premiered to Rooster Teeth FIRST members on September 14, 2018 and was released to the public on September 21, 2018. Synopsis Toth returns to the Oasis as Don Paragon gloats over his new captives. Summary Toth and her team return to the Oasis after an excursion to find The Nomad. Several fireworks shoot off from the Oasis, which appears to be preparing for a celebration. Toth stops a pair of travelers approaching the oasis, who inform her the party is to celebrate the capture of the Nomad. Upon hearing this, Toth becomes disappointed. The Nomad awakens in a cage, his hands bound with a rope. The cage is in Don Paragon's quarters, and Don Paragon is taunting the Nomad as he prepares for the party. After a guard informs him that the poor are trampling his begonias, Don carelessly tosses a torch at the Nomad's cage, and leaves two guards to make sure he doesn't escape. Toth approaches the Oasis, but is stopped by Don Paragon, who welcomes her back. After he confirms the capture of the Nomad, Toth then asks if he will uphold the bargain he made with her. Don tells her no, as she did not bring the Nomad to him, and then informs her that Red Manuel was the one to catch him. Red Manuel then appears and begins to gloat about his success, while also informing Toth that Don Paragon has given him her position. He also tells her that Skout was caught trying to help the Nomad and is imprisoned in the dungeon. Don Paragon and Red Manuel head into the Oasis to start the party, leaving Toth destitute. The Nomad attempts to escape his cell by burning the ropes with the torch Don Paragon discarded earlier. While successful, the torch sets his gloves on fire, prompting the Nomad to animate some bottles of water to help him put them out. He then uses the bottles to help him escape by ambushing the guards watching outside, who come in to check the Nomad when he appears to be unconscious. Skout is sitting in a cell in the dungeon of the Oasis, lamenting that she won't get to see any of the festivities. She hears the cell door open and turns to see Toth. Toth apologizes to Skout for her earlier actions. Skout is happy to hear this and embraces Toth. Toth then begins to outline a plan to take the Nomad from Don Paragon and deliver him to El Rey personally, hoping that the King will help her people. Skout objects to the plans and admits that what Red Manuel told Toth was the truth. Toth berates Skout when she begins to protect the Nomad, arguing that he doesn't posses the magic necessary to help the Y'Dala. Skout proceeds to lock Toth in the cell, intent on finding the Nomad and helping him escape. The Nomad is seen traveling through the Oasis, using one of Don Paragon's outfits as a disguise. As he runs, he begins to hear voices from his previous adventures taunting him, especially his tendency to cause problems wherever he travels. After running into a dead end street and falling, the voices change to words of encouragement, convincing him to stop running and fight back against Don Paragon. Inside a ballroom, Don Paragon addresses his guests, welcoming them for coming. He then introduces the Nomad, with a cage covered by a sheet being lowered from the ceiling. As the sheet is pulled away, the cage is shown to have the two guards, knocked out and bound together. Don Paragon becomes enraged and demands that everyone search for him until he is recaptured. The Nomad then bursts into the room, riding an animated piñata, ready to face off against the Don and his forces. Transcript }} Character Appearances *The Nomad *Skout *Toth *Don Paragon *Santi *Jethro *Null *Red Manuel Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes